Behind
by jennyrosa2477
Summary: meskipun aku bukanlah yang pertama untukmu, bagiku kau tetaplah orang pertama yang mampu membuat hatiku bergetar. Wonkyu / BL / YAOI / DLDR. Dont forget to Review. my first FF colabs with my friend from LA so...enjoy this
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Behind your eyes  
Cast : Choi Siwon  
Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
And etc-

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | YAOI | BL | DLDR

Rated : T++

Disclaimer : All Cast is Themself, God, and their parents. But Wonkyu is my parents#plakk

Summary : meskipun aku bukanlah yang pertama untukmu, bagiku kau tetaplah orang pertama yang mampu membuat hatiku bergetar.

Presented : Jenny Rosa Damayanti and Amantha Debora Seant

Note Author : ini FF kolabs pertamaku bersama teman Home Stay di Luar Negeri. Agak susah sih, mengingat ia adalah ELF dari Los Angeles dan bahasanya sudah pasti Bahasa Inggris. Jadi harus di Translate dulu ke bahasa Indonesia.

Sempat terjadi perselisihan dikit diantara kita, karena perbedaan pendapat antara Sifat dan watak dalam tokoh. Tapi itu semua tidak berlangsung lama, karena sudah kita atasi dengan mencari solusi.

Dan dia ingin menulis FF tentang WonKyu, saya sebagai teman hanya bisa membantunya dengan mentranslet serta memberi saran dan pendapat.

Dan, yap Mantha mianhae ne... Baru terselesaikan sekarang. Hehehe

Sebenarnya ini FF rated M pertama-ku, translated-nya juga bikin aku merinding ketika nulis. Aigooo ... Mianhae ne jika masih ada Typo(s), yahh dimaklumi aja ne ;).

Okeyy silahkan menikmati ^_^/

* * *

**Behind your Eyes**

* * *

Someone POV's

Hari ini di musim panas yang mencekam ini aku bertemu dengannya.

Dibawah pohon yang rindang dia terlelap menggenggam buku tebalnya, entah apa yang membuatku terpikat dalam pesonanya.

Rambutnya yang halus tertiup angin semilir, matanya yang terpejam menampilkan bulu mata lentik dan panjang, bibir merah semerah buah Apel, serta wajah putih bersih bersinar terkena cahaya matahari dari cela dedaunan pohon.

Cantik

Dengan wajah datar dan polos ia membuat langkahku mendekat kearahnya duduk, dan disaat itulah aku tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupku.

_Namja_ ini membuatku terjerat dengan yang namanya cinta.

Aku tetap memandanginya yang masih terlelap, sepertinya namja ini sedang bermimpi indah. Aku mengarahkan kamera ponselku kearah wajahnya yang terlelap.

Klikk

Kupandangi layar ponselku yang kini terhias oleh wajahnya, entah kenapa senyum tipis dibibirku tiba-tiba menjadi senyum lebar.

" Eunghh ... "

Aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ia melenguh pelan, dengan cepat aku segera bangkit untuk bersembunyi dibelakang pohon yang ia sandar.

Semoga saja ia tak melihatku

Someone POV's END

" Eungghh ... "

_Namja_ itu melenguh ketika mendengar suara gesekan rumput beserta alas kaki, ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya sambil merenggangkan otot-otot yang kaku.

Setelah itu, ia memandangi sekitar halaman.

Kosong

Tidak ada satu orang pun disana, ia merasa bingung saat tidur namja itu merasa bahwa ada orang yang memandanginya hingga ia terbangun. Namun saat ia membuka mata, ternyata tidak ada satu orangpun disana.

" Hah ... "  
_Namja_ itu menghela nafasnya, ia beranjak dari tidur siangnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan halaman itu tanpa mengetahui sosok _namja_ tampan yang kini memandangi punggungnya dengan sendu.

.

.

Pagi itu di Senior High School

" Yo ! Kyuhyun-ah ! "  
Lengkingan suara Husky menggelegar di lorong Sekolah, dari arah seberang terlihat seorang _namja_ sedang berlari sambil memanggil nama temannya yang sedang duduk di kursi penonton Lapangan Basket.

_Namja_ yang di panggil dengan ' Kyuhyun ' itu tidak menjawab sapaan temannya, ia hanya duduk sambil memainkan benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam itu dengan serius.

" Ya ! Kyuhyun ! "  
_Namja_ itu merasa kesal karna Kyuhyun acuhkan, dengan marah ia merampas benda persegi panjang itu dan menyembunyikannya kedalam saku celana yang ia pakai.

" Tck ! Kembalikan ! "  
Kyuhyun berusaha merebut benda kesayangannya, ia terus mencoba meraih saku sang _namja_ namun dengan sigap _namja_ itu menangkap kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan mencengkram erat.

" Tidak ! Sebelum kau mendengarkanku "  
_Namja_ itu menatap kedua bola mata Kyuhyun dengan tajam dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan, Kyuhyun yang sudah hafal oleh sikap _namja_ ini hanya diam dan membiarkan perlakuan ' kurang sopan ' dari sang sang _namja_.

" Pulang Sekolah. Apartemen. Aku tunggu. "  
Ujar _namja_ itu sambil menatap bibir plum berwarna merah milik Kyuhyun dengan intens.

Kyuhyun diam, dia tidak menolak ataupun membantah. Perlahan namun pasti _namja_ itu mulai melumat bibir Kyuhyun secara kasar.

" Enghh .. "  
Lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ itu semakin berani melancarkan aksinya.  
Dengan kasar ia menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat milik Kyuhyun.

" Ahh ... Anghhh ... "

Kecipak saliva terdengar jelas, untung tidak ada guru maupun siswa yang lewat di Lapangan tersebut.

Buk  
Buk  
Buk

Kyuhyun memukul dada sang _namja_ dengan pelan karna tenaganya habis dan kekurangan oksigen.

Plok

_Namja_ itu melepaskan ciumannya, ia memandang Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum menjilat dagu Kyuhyun yang basah akibat ciuman tadi.

" Enghhh "  
Kyuhyun melenguh lagi, ia menjauhkan tubuh sang namja sambil menggeleng pelan.

" Hah ... Hah ... Hah ... Bisakahh .. Kau bersabarhh untuk nantihh ? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan diselingi mengambil nafas.

_Namja_ itu menganggukan kepalanya, ia menghela nafasnya yang berat dan menetralkan nafsunya.

" Arra ... Aku tunggu kau didepan gerbang sekolah. Dan sementara ini PSPmu aku sita ! "

Setelah mengatakan ucapan tersebut _namja_ itu mulai berbalik menjauhi Kyuhyun, namun sebelum itu ia sempat meremas dada Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan dan nikmat.

" Hah~ "  
Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil menatap langit yang tertutup awan.

Miris

Ia meratapi nasibnya kini yang menjadi pemuas nafsu semua _namja_ di sana. Ia sudah terlanjur kotor, dan ia memang tidak berhak bahagia. Batin Kyuhyun.

Belum, dia belum saatnya bahagia. Suatu saat mungkin ada namja yang mau menerima dirinya yang ' kotor ' ini.

" Cih "

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan tentang pemikirannya, ia benci. Benci dengan semua ini. Benci dengan takdir, dan benci dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ingin memutar waktu tapi tak mungkin, ingin berhenti tapi tak bisa. Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur memilih jalannya, ia memejamkan kedua bola matanya sejenak dan menumpahkan cairan bening yang mengalir dipipinya.

Tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya dan menghapus cairan bening itu dengan kasar, wajah sedih itu seakan musnah terbawa angin. Ia kembali menjadi pribadi dingin yang mampu membuat semua orang tunduk kepadanya.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas, sepertinya bel pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Ia tidak mengetahui dibalik semak-semak belikar itu terdapat sosok _namja_ yang sedang menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan nanar.

" Kyu-ah~ "

.

.

#pulang sekolah

Sesuai perjanjiannya, Kyuhyun langsung mengemasi semua bukunya dan keluar kelas dengan cepat.

Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan tubuhnya tiba-tiba terhempas kearah tembok hingga berbunyi debuman yang keras.

Kyuhyun meringis pelan ketika punggungnya menghantam tembok, ia menatap _namja_ yang kini sedang mengurungnya dengan tatapan datar.

" _Waeyo_ ? "  
Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menahan rasa sakit dipunggungnya.

" _Eodiga_ ? Bukankah kau masih punya hutang padaku hah ?! "  
Bentak _namja_ itu kearah Kyuhyun yang kini hanya diam dan tetap dengan pandangan datarnya.

" Hutang ? Bukankah aku sudah ' memuaskanmu ' semalam ? "

" Tapi aku kurang puas ! Semalam kau langsung pingsan ketika aku akan klimaks ke-9 kalinya ! "  
_Namja_ itu mencengkram dagu Kyuhyun dan mendongakan kepala Kyuhyun hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya,

" Itu karna kau menggunkan semua koleksi _Sex Toys_-mu ! " Ujar Kyuhyun susah payah.

tanpa aba-aba _namja_ itu membanting Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun terhempas kearah kursi dengan posisi terlentang.

" Aku ingin kau melunasi hutangmu semalam ! Kau tau akibatnya bukan jika kau menolak ? "

_Namja_ itu mulai menduduki perut Kyuhyun dan langsung mencium Kyuhyun dengan brutal, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat serta membalas lumatan-lumatan namja itu agar seimbang.

Brakk

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas itu terbuka dengan kasar, Kyuhyun yang terkejut langsung mendorong tubuh _namja_ itu hingga terjungkal kebelakang menghantam meja.

" Ya ! Apa yang kalian lakukan ? Kris ! Cepat pulang kerumahmu ! Dan Kyu, kau dipanggil kepala sekolah "  
Ujar _namja_ berlesung pipi itu sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sedang terengah-engah.

Rambut acak-acakan serta bibir yang bengkak membuat hati _namja_ itu teriris, kini pandangannya mengarah kearah Kris yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

" Cih ! Mengganggu ! "  
Cibir Kris sambil merapikan bajunya yang berantakan, ia berjalan kearah _namja_ yang mengganggu aktivitasnya tadi bersama Kyuhyun.

" Choi Siwon, sekali lagi kau menggangguku... Kau akan mati ! "  
Kris menabrakan bahunya ke bahu Siwon cukup kencang, ia berjalan sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang merapikan baju

" Ingat Cho ! Hutangmu belum lunas ! "  
Teriak Kris hingga membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

" _Gwenchana_ ? " Tanya Siwon yang kini sudah berada didepan Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun.

" Auw ... Jangan ditekan, itu sakit ! "

Sontak Siwon langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan rasa bersalah.

" _Mianhae_ "  
Sesal Siwon kemudian.

Kyuhyun mengelus bahunya yang terasa sakit, ternyata bukan punggungnya saja yang sakit tapi daerah sekitar bahu juga terasa ngilu.

" _Gwenchana_, permisi "  
Kyuhyun hendak bangkit namun dengan cepat Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun secara lembut.

" _Kajja_ aku antar kau ke gerbang- "

" Tapi- "

" Soal yang tadi aku berbohong padamu, _kajja_ "

Srett

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya secara paksa, ia menatap tajam kearah Siwon dan mengatupkan rahangnya yang mengeras.

" Siwon-ssi ! Kenapa kau menambahkan bebanku ?! Sebaiknya kau biarkan saja Kris menyentuhku agar ia puas ! Dan agar ia tidak mengusikku lagi ! "

Siwon terperangah, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sedang marah kepadanya. Bukan itu maksudnya, ia hanya ingin menolong namja itu.

" Kyuhyun-ssi, aku hanya ingin menolongmu- "

"_ Mianhae_ Siwon-ssi, tapi aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu. Dan jangan menjadi pahlawan untukku, karna aku tidak pantas kau tolong "

Deg !

Siwon terdiam mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun barusan, perasaan sakit tiba-tiba datang ke ulu hatinya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang melengos meraih tas dan mulai meninggalkannya sendirian.

" Hah~ "  
Helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya, Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah gantungan berbentuk boneka pikachu berwarna kuning yang tergeletak dilantai. Siwon mengambil gantungan tersebut dan memandang sendu gantungan itu.

" Kyu-ah~ apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini ? "  
Pertanyaan itu membuat Siwon menjadi penasaran akan sosok Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya. Ia menyimpan gantungan itu kedalam saku celana dan meninggalkan kelas dengan perasaan kalut.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

gimana ? ni FF patut dilanjutkan atau tidak ? klo gak yah terpaksa aku Delete klo lanjut saya usahakan untuk Update kilat jika review-nya banyak. FF ini udah END tapi belum saya Translate semuanya, men-translet FF sangatlah sulit karna penuh dengan bahasa yang belum saya pahami.

keep review ne :) review kalian adalah penyemangat buat saya.

see you ...


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Behind Your Eyes  
Cast : Choi Siwon  
Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
Jung Young Hwa  
And etc-

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | YAOI | BL | DLDR

Rated : T++

Disclaimer : All Cast is belong Themself, God, and their parents. But Wonkyu is my parents#plakk

Summary : meskipun aku bukanlah yang pertama untukmu, bagiku kau tetaplah orang pertama yang mampu membuat hatiku bergetar.

Presented : Jenny Rosa Damayanti and Amantha Debora Seant

* * *

**Behind Your Eyes**

* * *

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah, ia masih memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun yang terngiang dikepalanya.

_' Siwon-ssi ! Kenapa kau menambahkan bebanku ?! Sebaiknya kau biarkan saja Kris menyentuhku agar ia puas ! Dan agar ia tidak mengusikku lagi ! '_

Kata-kata itu membuat Siwon mendengus kesal, ia menghentakan kaki dan mempercepat langkahnya.

_' Mianhae Siwon-ssi, tapi aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu. Dan jangan menjadi pahlawan untukku, karna aku tidak pantas kau tolong '_

Kembali Siwon mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun, ia meredam emosinya dengan cara mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga memutih.

Ketika ia akan berbelok ketikungan koridor, Siwon menangkap siluet Kyuhyun yang berjalan membelakanginya. Ternyata Kyuhyun belum pulang, batin Siwon sambil berniat menyusul Kyuhyun.

" Kyu-"

Siwon mengurungkan niatnya ketika tangan Kyuhyun ditarik paksa oleh seorang namja yang ia kenal.

_" Young Hwa ? Apa yang ia lakukan ? "_

Samar-samar ia mendengar perbincangan Kyuhyun dengan Young Hwa. Rasa penasaran membuat Siwon mendekati mereka berdua dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

" Lama sekali ! Apa kau tak tau aku menunggumu selama satu jam hah ?! "

Siwon mengintip Young Hwa yang sedang membentak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diam, bukannya ia takut atau apa tapi menurutnya membalas bentakan orang yang ada didepannya adalah pertanda buruk baginya.

" Ingat ! Sekali lagi kau mengulanginya, aku tak segan-segan menyentuhmu dengan kasar ! "

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, dengan kasar Young Hwa menyeret tubuh Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya yang terparkir didepan Sekolah.

Siwon diam-diam mengikuti mereka berdua, perlahan namun pasti ia melangkahkan kakinya agar tidak bersuara  
Young Hwa membuka pintu Mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa kemudian dia mendorong punggung Kyuhyun agar masuk, setelah itu Young Hwa berjalan ke sisi kemudi dan membuka pintu itu dengan kasar.

Siwon terpaku di tempat, ia menatap miris kearah mobil berwarna hitam yang mulai menjauh dengan sendu.

Hembusan angin menerpa kulitnya, hingga hati beserta tubuhnya terasa dingin. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya, Siwon mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menatap layar wallpaper yang kini telah dihiasi oleh namja cantik di Halaman Sekolah tadi.

_' Kyu... '_

* * *

Malamharinya,tepatpukul_ 12.00_  
Kyuhyunmelangkahkankakinyadenganterseok-seoksambil meringis menahan sakit pada area selangkangan_. _Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan ketika celana seragam sekolahnya menggesek pelan bagian yang sakit itu.

Dengan langkah tertatih ia sampai di Halte Bus, susah payah ia mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi Halte yang dingin itu.

" Hah~ "  
Kyuhyun menghela nafas legah ketika tubuhnya beristirahat sejenak, tak lama kemudian Bus yang ia tunggu-tunggu telah tiba.

Segera saja Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah memasuki Bus.

Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui bahwa ada sepasang ekor mata yang terus mengamatinya dari jauh. Ia memilih kursi bagian pojok belakang untuk menutup matanya sejenak.

Beberapa detik kemudian Bus itu mulai melaju meninggalkan sosok bayangan hitam yang bersembunyi dibalik gang kecil, sosok itu keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil menatap Bus itu dengan intens.

* * *

Pagi Harinya seperti biasa, Kyuhyun berangkat menuju sekolah dengan menggunakan angkutan umum. Ia sampai disekolahan dengan raut muka datar yang terkesan dingin, tatapan matanya kosong memandang kedepan

Ia terus melangkah hingga seseorang yang semalam membuatnya merasakan sakit diarea pribadinya menarik lengan kiri Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

" Ya ! "  
Pekik Kyuhyun ketika namja itu menyeretnya hingga taman belakang sekolah.

" Lepaskan ! "  
Kyuhyun terus meronta dan meronta, hingga akhirnya namja itu menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun kedepan dan membentur pohon yang besar.

Brukk

" Akhh ! "

Tep

Namja itu mengurung tubuh Kyuhyun dengan meletakan kedua tangannya dibagian sisi kanan kiri kepala Kyuhyun dan memandangi Kyuhyun secara tajam.

" Kenapa kemarin malam kau tak ada diranjang saat aku pergi kekamar mandi hah ?! Jawab aku Cho Kyuhyun ! "  
Namja itu memukul pohon menggunakan tangan kanannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dibentaki oleh seorang namja, apalagi namja keras kepala yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Jung Young Hwa

" Aku sudah menulis memo untukmu, apa kau tak membacanya ? "  
Jawab Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

" Persetan dengan Memo itu ! Yang aku inginkan hanyalah menagih janjimu padaku ! Ingat itu Kyu ! Jika kau berani melawanku, akan ku pastikan nyawamu tak akan selamat ! " Young Hwa meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan memaksanya untuk mendongak keatas, sontak leher jenjang Kyuhyun yang masih mulus tanpa Kissmark terpampang jelas dihadapan Young Hwa.

Gluk

Young Hwa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia menatap leher jenjang itu dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

" Ingat Kyu, jika kau berani melawan. Leher putih mulusmu ini akan aku beri goresan dengan menggunakan bulpoin yang aku pegang ! "  
Ujar Young Hwa memperingatkan Kyuhyun sambil meraih saku celananya yang terdapat bulpoin berwarna hitam dan lancip tersebut.

Kyuhyun merasa ketakutan sekarang, ia hanya mencengkram kuat kemejanya saat Young Hwa semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Jarak diantara mereka berdua semakin menipis, kini Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas berat yang memburu menyapu lehernya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan pupil matanya kini melebar saat bibir Young Hwa menyentuh daerah sensitivenya yaitu bagian belakang telinga.

" Eungghh ... "  
Lenguhan Kyuhyun keluar begitu saja, Dengan bringas Young Hwa mulai menjilat dan menghisap cuping telinga Kyuhyun. Kabut nafsu seakan membutakan Young Hwa.

" Eunghhh ... Hah ... Akhh ! "  
Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun mencoba untuk meloloskan dirinya dari kungkungan sang namja, namun sial bagi Kyuhyun karena kini kedua tangannya sudah dicengkram erat oleh namja itu.

" Ahkk ... Hah ahhh ... Emmhh, ahh "  
Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah sambil mendesah, bagian bawah tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. Ia mencoba untuk melupakan rasa sakit itu dengan cara memikirkan hal lain.

" Do you like it ahh ? B**chh ! You are so Damn sexy ! "  
Kyuhyun mendesah keras saat tangan lihai sang namja mulai membuka kancing seragam sekolahnya dengan kasar, dan setelah terbuka semua namja itu langsung memilin nipple pink milik Kyuhyun dan mencubitnya keras-keras hingga membuat Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan.

" Argghhh ! Akhhh ! "

" Argghh ! I want a F*ck you right Now ! Get Ready Kyu "  
Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, ia merasa malu karna melakukannya didepan umum. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melakukan adegan ini dihalaman luar, biasanya ia melakukannya dengan namja-namja lain di dalam ruangan yang tertutup.

" P-pleasssee ... Don't hahh ... "  
Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi yang terasa lemas, ia merosot jatuh ketanah hingga membuat sang namja mengumpat kearah Kyuhyun.

" Stand Up ! B**tch ! I Say Stand Up ! "  
Namja itu mencengkram kedua lengan Kyuhyun dan memaksanya untuk berdiri namun setelah itu...

Bughh

Pukulan telak mendarat dipipi sang namja dengan cukup keras, Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika namja itu terjatuh diatas rumput yang kotor.

" Sekali lagi kau bertindak memalukan dihalaman sekolah ! Aku akan mengadukanmu pada guru BK ! "  
Ujar namja berlesung pipit itu setelah memukul sang namja hingga pipinya lebam. Kyuhyun masih diam mematung, ia menatap namja berlesung pipit yang ada dihadapannya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

" Kajja ! sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai "  
Ujar namja berlesung pipit itu yang diketahui bernama Choi Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun terkejut, ketika tangan besar milik Siwon menggenggam tangannya. Ada perasaan hangat serta nyaman saat Siwon menggenggam tangannya, entahlah Kyuhyun tidak tahu perasaan aneh yang mengganjal dilubuk hatinya. Ia hanya diam seolah dirinya adalah makhluk tanpa perasaan yang ditakdirkan untuk tak bahagia, itulah anggapan Kyuhyun selama ini.

Siwon tersenyum ketika tak ada penolakan dari Kyuhyun, ia merasa senang dan bahagia kali ini. Sementara Kyuhyun, ia membiarkan namja itu menggandengnya hingga sampai didepan kelas.

Siwon berhenti tepat di hadapan pintu kelas, ia menatap Kyuhyun sejenak dan tersenyum lebar kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih bergeming, ia bingung dengan rasa yang mengganjal itu. pergolakan antara batin membuat Kyuhyun bungkam. Yang hanya Kyuhyun lakukan ialah memandang Siwon dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

" Masuklah ... "  
Ujar Siwon mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk, entah kenapa Kyuhyun menuruti perkataan Siwon kali ini. Ia memasuki kelas dengan langkah pelan, namun baru beberapa langkah Siwon memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun ! "

Tap !

Kyuhyun berhenti namun tak berbalik memandang Siwon. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun kemudian meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang sebelah kanan, ia mengambil sesuatu didalam saku celananya setelah itu meletakannya diatas telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

" Kemarin kau menjatuhkannya "  
Ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

" Kalau begitu... Sampai jumpa " lanjut Siwon kemudian meletakan tangannya diatas kepala Kyuhyun.

Deg

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Siwon mengacak rambutnya dengan halus, Setelah itu Siwon pergi meninggalkannya.

ia menatap kearah gantungan yang ada ditelapak tangannya sebelum memandang kepergian Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong ... well how about this chap ? **

**its failled ? i think yes.**

**is this story really Short ? yes it is **

**i dont know why but... i have something problem about my homework, did you know KalKulus ? **

**its really hard, then make me really frustated. **

**well, Mantha very Glad because of your review guys... **

**she say thank you for all reviewer, viewer, follower,and favorite her story. **

**thanks guys ... i love you, give me a passion for next chap. **

**review pleaseeeeeee ...#blink-blink *_* **


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Behind Your Eyes  
Cast : Choi Siwon  
Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
Jung Young Hwa  
NicKhun  
Etc-

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | BL | YAOI | NLDR

Rated : T++

Disclaimer : All Cast is belong Themself, God, and their parents. But Wonkyu is my parents#plakk

Summary : meskipun aku bukanlah yang pertama untukmu, bagiku kau tetaplah orang pertama yang mampu membuat hatiku bergetar.

Presented : Jenny Rosa Damayanti and Amantha Debora Seant

* * *

**Behind Your Eyes**

* * *

#Skip Time

Saat waktu menunjukan untuk Istirahat sejenak bagi para siswa di Senior High School, Siwon menyempatkan waktu Istirahat tersebut dengan mengunjungi perpustakan.

Niat awalnya ia ingin memminjam buku EnsiKlopedia, namun saat ia melewati kelas Kyuhyun niatan itu langsung musnah berganti dengan mengikuti namja tersebut yang kini keluar dari kelas.

Siwon terus mengikuti Kyuhyun, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di Danau Sekolah. Namja itu diam ditempat sambil menatap kearah Danau.

Di sekolahan elite seperti Senior High School ini memang memiliki banyak Fasilitas, salah satunya Danau. Danau itu digunakan Siswa-Siswi SHS untuk Pengamatan atau Observasi Lingkungan dan tumbuhan di sekitar Danau.

Siwon bersembunyi dibalik batu yang besar, ia mengintip dari arah samping batu tersebut dan memandang Kyuhyun yang kini sedang membelakanginya.

Lama Kyuhyun berdiam disana tanpa ada pergerakan membuat dahi Siwon berkerut.

_' Apa yang dia lakukan disana ? '_  
Batin Siwon sambil terus memandangi punggung Kyuhyun.

" Keluarlah ! Aku tau kau sedang bersembunyi "  
Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Siwon terkejut.

_' Mati ! Aku ! '_

Siwon diam ditempat, ia tidak berniat keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya. Kentara diwajahnya menunjukan raut kecemasan.

" Keluar atau aku akan menghampirimu dan menyeretmu ! "

Dengan ragu akhirnya Siwon keluar dari persembunyian, ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

" Hehehe ...ketahuan "  
Ujar Siwon yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun berdecih pelan.

" Berhenti mengikutiku "

Deg

Siwon bungkam, ia menatap kearah Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sementara Kyuhyun, ia memasang wajah datarnya sambil tetap melihat kedepan danau.

" Kenapa ? Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu "

Perlahan Kyuhyun menghadap kearah Siwon, ia memandang kearah kedua bola mata Siwon.

" Untuk apa ? "  
Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada dan mimik muka yang datar.

" Aku ingin dekat denganmu Kyu- "

" Jangan ! "

Siwon terlonjak, ia menghentikan ucapannya ketika Kyuhyun membentaknya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung.

" Aku ... Bukanlah orang yang baik-baik Siwon-ssi, untuk itu menjauhlah dariku "  
Terang Kyuhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya agar amarahnya meredah.  
Siwon mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun, ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan raut putus asah.

" Aku tidak peduli kau orang yang seperti apa, tapi tolong jangan menyuruhku untuk menjauh darimu ... Karna aku tak sanggup "

Kyuhyun mendongak, dengan raut datarnya iapun meninggalkan Siwon.

" Terserah kau saja "

Itulah yang Kyuhyun katakan saat ia melewati Siwon dan pergi dari Danau tersebut.

Entah apa yang harus Siwon rasakan saat ini, antara senang bercampur kecewa.

Senang karna Siwon masih mempunyai harapan bisa mendekati Kyuhyun, dan kecewa karna namja yang dicintainya hanya bersikap dingin padanya.

Siwon memutar tubuhnya, ia tersenyum getir ketika punggung Kyuhyun semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya.

_' Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau menerimaku Kyu~ ? '_

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, hari menyebalkan menurut Kyuhyun. Karna di Hari Minggu ia harus pergi ke Club Malam untuk bekerja sebagai penghibur.

Ia membenci pekerjaan itu, Semua pengunjung yang rata-ratanya berumur 30 tahun keatas suka sekali menggodanya bahkan hampir menelanjanginya dihadapan banyak orang yang menari ataupun sekedar minum-minuman di Club itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri tak bisa melawan ataupun memberontak, jika ia memberontak maka ia akan mendapatkan Hukuman. Hukuman yang membuatnya tidak berani membantah sekalipun, Hukuman yang mampu membuatnya Trauma hingga ia menjadi pendiam.

_" CHO KYUHYUN ! CEPAT KEMARI ! "_  
_Teriakan lantang itu menggema di sebuah ruangan yang berdesign Simple, seorang namja berpakaian Kaos Oblong putih serta celana sepanjang lutut itu terlihat marah ketika tak mendengar sahutan dari orang yang ia panggil._

_" CHO KYUHYUN ! "_  
_Teriakan itu semakin kencang hingga membuat sosok namja berambut Choclate Caramel berjengit kaget._

_Namja itu sedang berada diatas pohon yang rindang sambil tidur-tiduran menikmati udara segar._

_Ia membuka matanya, ketika suara sang ' Appa ' memanggilnya dengan penuh Amarah._

_Segera saja ia turun dari atas Pohon kemudian berlari menghampiri sang Appa._

_" CHO KYUHYUN ! YA ! BOCAH TENGIK ! CEPAT KEMARI ! "_

_Namja berambut Choclate caramel itu kini telah tiba dihadapan sang ayah dengan nafas yang memburu, ia menundukan matanya dan mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya._

_" Hah .. Hah .. Hah .. Mianhae Appa, Tadi- "_

_PLAK_

_Brukk_

_Tubuh sang namja terpental jauh hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding, ia meringis kesakitan saat merasakan punggungnya seperti dihantam oleh batu besar._

_" Kemana saja kau !? Kenapa baru datang sekarang hah ?! Kau Tuli eoh ?! "_

_Dukk_

_" Appo ! Appa, Appo ... Mianhae ... "_

_Sang Appa terus menendang tubuh Kyuhyun yang meringkuk diatas lantai dengan kencang, rupanya namja paruh baya itu sangat marah sekali terhadap Kyuhyun._

_Plakk_

_Dukk_

_Dukk_

_" Appo Appa ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Mian .. Mian Appaa .. Appo .. "_

_Kyuhyun menangis tersedu-sedu, ia sangat takut dengan Appa-nya yang memukulnya dengan membabi buta. Namja paruh baya itu seperti kesetanan hingga memukul Kyuhyun tanpa ampun._

_" Kau memang harus diberi pelajaran Kyu ! Kau tau ?! Appa tidak suka anak yang membangkang ! Mengerti ?! "_

_Tubuh Kyuhyun penuh memar dan lebam dimana-mana, sedari tadi ia hanya menggumamkan kata ' ne ' dengan lirih sebagai jawaban beserta ' mianhae ' di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Ia sungguh tidak kuat untuk memberontak ataupun kabur dari hadapan sang Appa._

_Dan mulai detik itu Kyuhyun tidak berani membantah ataupun menolak permintaan sang Appa yang sungguh membuat harga dirinya jatuh seketika._

_Menjadi pemuas nafsu para namja diluar sana untuk mendapatkan uang yang banyak. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti, Appa yang seharusnya mendidik anak dengan baik, melindungi, menafkahi rupanya membuat Kyuhyun hancur dan hidup berantakan._

_Kyuhyun tidak mengingat masa kecilnya ataupun remaja, ia hanya mengingat saat dirinya berumur 15 tahun yang sudah diasuh oleh sang Appa hingga sekarang._

_**" Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. itu namamu "**_  
_Ujar namja paruh baya itu terhadap namja yang ada didepannya._

_Namja itu menganggukan kepalanya singkat sambil menatap muka namja paruh baya itu dengan datar._

_**" Panggil aku Appa ! Dan turuti semua perintahku ! Mengerti ?! "**_

_Sekali lagi namja itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya._

_**" Bagus ! "**_

_Bahkan ia tidak mengetahui sosok ibunya yang melahirkan dirinya._

_**" Kau tidak memiliki Eomma, karna kau tak membutuhkannya ! Cepat pergi ke Kamar 203 ! Dan layani pelanggan dengan baik ! "**_  
_Perintah namja paruh baya itu terhadap namja yang kini sedang berdiri menundukan kepalanya._

_**" Baik Appa "**_  
_Jawabnya dan mulai pergi menaiki tangga untuk menemui seorang pelanggan yang menyewanya._

_Tok ! Tok ! Tok !_

_Ceklekk_

_" Selamat malam master~ Cho Kyuhyun imnida "_  
_Ujar namja yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun, ia memaksakan senyumnya dan memasang wajah nakalnya untuk memikat namja paruh baya yang kini sedang duduk di ujung ranjang dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh gairah._

_Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan gerakan menggoda, ia mengerlingkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan seksi. Ia melakukan itu semua sesuai ajaran Appanya._

_**" Ingat Cho Kyuhyun ! Kau harus bisa memuaskan pelanggan ! Jika tidak Appa akan memukulmu ! "**_

_Begitulah sekiranya ucapan sang Appa terhadap Kyuhyun._

_Ketika Kyuhyun sudah berada didepan sang namja paruh baya, langsung saja namja paruh baya itu menarik lengan Kyuhyun hingga tubuh Kyuhyun terlentang diatas ranjang._

_" Your look so naughty Slave ... "_  
_Ujar namja paruh baya itu, ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering kemudian mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Kyuhyun._

_" Ahh .. Masshhter , don't touch at there... "_  
_Kyuhyun menghalau kepala namja paruh baya itu ketika bibir sang namja hampir mencium lehernya._

_" Waeyo ?! "_  
_Kilatan marah mulai terpancar jelas dari mata kelam sang namja paruh baya, Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah._

_Dengan tekad kuat ia membalikan posisinya dan kini Kyuhyun sudah berada diatas perut buncit sang namja paruh baya, perlahan namun pasti tangan Kyuhyun mengarahkan telapak tangan sang namja paruh baya menuju mulutnya._

_" Emmm ... Enggg ... Eummm "_

_Kyuhyun mengemut jari-jari itu dengan gaya sensual, kemudian menjilatinya hingga basah dan membuat namja paruh baya itu seakan lupa dengan protesannya._

_Setelah itu Kyuhyun menjauhkan jari-jari itu dari mulutnya **" No Kissmark in my neck "** ujar kyuhyun kemudian mulai melucuti pakaian sang namja paruh baya._

_Kyuhyun memang memiliki peraturan, setiap namja yang menyewanya tidak boleh memberi Kissmark dileher dan sebagai gantinya Kyuhyun akan menuruti ronde-ronde berikutnya hingga pelanggannya puas akan service-nya._

_Begitulah kilasan tentang awal mula Kyuhyun menjadi pemuas nafsu para namja. Tapi ada satu rahasia besar yang belum pernah terbongkar, suatu rahasia yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun ketahui hingga sekarang. Rahasia itu adalah ..._

* * *

Malam itu Kyuhyun memasuki Club malam dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang terbuka, ia memakai kaos berwarna putih tipis yang berkerah longgar hingga menampakan sebagian dadanya. Celana Pensil ketat beserta sepatu berwarna hitam menghiasi kakinya yang jenjang layaknya yeoja.

Hari Minggu, Kyuhyun memang harus berpenampilan beda dihari itu. Karna jika tidak ... Kalian tau akibatnya bukan ?

Kyuhyun menatap kearah penjuru Bar, disana penuh dengan lautan manusia yang sedang menari dengan diiringi musik Discotik.

Musik itu bahkan sangat keras, Kyuhyun sudah biasa akan hal ini. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya dan menyerobot masuk kedalam lautan manusia itu untuk mencari pelanggan.

" Hey Pretty ... Are you wanna dance with me a~ "

Kyuhyun merasakan dagunya dicolek oleh tangan-tangan nakal sang namja disana. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai tanggapan.

" Oh sure .. "  
Jawabnya menyetujui permintaan sang namja, layaknya penari handal Kyuhyun mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan meliuk-liukan badannya hingga tangan namja itu tak mampu menahan untuk melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun.

" Yeah ... Damn it ! You are so Sexy ! "  
Ujar namja itu sambil menggerayangi pantat Kyuhyun dan meremasnya kuat.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekat kearah tubuh sang namja, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher namja itu.

Suara alunan musik Disco semakin membuat keduanya larut, tanpa Kyuhyun sadari tangan namja itu kini sudah menyingkap bajunya keatas dan memilin nipplenya dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun melenguh kesakitan sekaligus nikmat, ia mencoba untuk menikmatinya dengan cara mendesah.

Perlahan namja itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuhyun dan membisikan " Say My name. Nickhunhh ... " Dengan disertai jilatan serta lumatan pada telinganya.

" Ahh .. Nickhuunnnhh .. Ouhh ... Ahhh ... "

Nickhun semakin berani ketika mendengar lenguhan Kyuhyun yang membuat libidonya naik, nafasnya semakin memburu ia menurunkan tangannya hingga sampai di Junior Kyuhyun yang masih terbalut Celana Pensil.

Ia mengelusnya pelan hingga membuat Kyuhyun meracau tak jelas, selanjutnya...

" Arghhhh ! "  
Teriakan kencang itu seakan tertelan alunan musik disco, Nickhun meremas Junior Kyuhyun tanpa ampun kemudian mencubitnya dengan kasar hingga membuat Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan.

" Akhh .. ! Akh ! A-Appo .. "

Nickhun tersenyum iblis, ia menjauhkan tangannya dari junior Kyuhyun kemudian memapah tubuh Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari kerumunan orang yang sedang menari.

Namun baru saja mereka akan melangkah sebuah tangan mencekal tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya hingga rangkulan Nickhun dibahu Kyuhyun terlepas.

Nickhun terkejut, ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati namja bertubuh tegap dan berotot sedang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan posesive.

" Ya ! Siapa kau ?! "  
Ujar Nickhun sambil menatap namja yang mengganggu kesenangannya dengan Emosi.

" Aku namjachingunya ! Jadi jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari tubuh namjachinguku ! Mengerti ! "

Deg !

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, ia menatap namja itu dengan pandangan terkejut.

Segera saja namja itu menarik Kyuhyun agar keluar dari Bar dan tak memperdulikan teriakan protes dari Nickhun.

" Ya ! Kemari ! Siapa dirimu ? hey ! Kembalikan dia ! "

Kyuhyun ingin memberontak namun perkataan namja didepannya itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat awal.

" Jika kau memberontak ! Aku akan memperkosamu disini ! "

Akhirnya mereka berdua telah keluar dari Club, Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya ketika namja itu melonggarkan genggamannya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ?! "  
Ujar Kyuhyun membentak namja yang ada didepannya

" Kau bertanya Apa yang aku lakukan ?! Hey .. Kyu ! Aku menolongmu dari sentuhan nakal namja kurang ajar itu ! "  
Jelas Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lembut.

" Siwon-ssi ! Aku sudah pernah mengingatkanmu ! Jangan pernah menggangguku ! Kau tidak tau, dan tak akan pernah tau apa yang aku rasakan ! "  
Kyuhyun memelankan suaranya, ia menahan tangisnya dihadapan Siwon.

" Kyuhyun ! Dengarkan aku ! Kau memiliki masa depan ! Dan jangan sia-siakan waktu berhargamu untuk menghancurkan hidupmu Kyu ! "  
Siwon menggoncangkan bahu Kyuhyun, ia menatap yakin kedua bola mata Kyuhyun dengan dalam. Disana ia dapat merasakan begitu banyak luka dipancaran bola mata namja manis itu.

" Aku sudah hancur, biarkan aku menikmati waktu kehancuranku hingga ajal menjemputku ! Kau tak perlu khawatir Siwon-ssi, ini hidupku dan kau ... Tak berhak mengaturku ! "

Deg !

Hati Siwon terasa hancur saat kalimat itu terlontar tajam dari bibir Kyuhyun, namun ia berusaha tegar karna namja didepannya ini memang sangatlah keras kepala. Butuh waktu lama untuk menaklukannya, oleh karna itu Siwon harus bersabar.

" Tidak Kyu, kau bisa merubahnya aku yakin itu "  
Siwon terus berusaha mencoba untuk membuat Kyuhyun sedikit luluh terhadapnya, namun Kyuhyun semakin kesal dan menampik kasar cengkraman halus yang ada dibahunya.

" Semua sudah terlambat ! Siwon-ssi, kau pikir dengan aku memberimu peluang untuk mendekatiku kau bisa seenaknya melarangku ? Begitu ? Tidak Siwon-ssi, dari dulu kau tau bukan aku orangnya seperti apa ? "

Siwon menghela nafasnya, ia mendekati Kyuhyun kemudian meraih leher Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

" Belum Kyu~ Semua belum terlambat, aku akan menuntunmu. Tidak peduli kau orangnya seperti apa, tapi ... Aku tetap mencintaimu seperti ini "

Chu~

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar, jantungnya berdegup cepat dan nafasnya seolah tercekat. Ia mencerna perkataan Siwon barusan sekaligus perlakuan Siwon saat ini.

Benarkah Siwon menciumnya ? Tapi ... Kenapa rasanya berbeda ? Ia sungguh terasa sangat nyaman ketika bibir Siwon menempel pada bibir Kissable miliknya. Bahkan lututnya terasa lemas hanya karna ciuman simple ini, tanpa lumatan, tanpa adu lidah. Semua terasa seperti ledakan kembang api yang membuncah dihatinya.

Ia seakan lupa oleh amukan Appanya yang nanti akan memaharinya habis-habisan karna menyia-nyiakan pelanggan.

Siwon tidak berani berbuat lebih, ia hanya bisa mencium Kyuhyun seperti ini. Karna dia belum berpengalaman tentang ciuman ataupun lainnya yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Saat Kyuhyun hendak sedikit membalas ciuman Siwon, Siwon langsung menjauhkan kepalanya begitu saja. Kyuhyun nampak kecewa dengan tindakan Siwon, ia sedikit mengumpat dalam hati dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Siwon tersenyum, ia menyentuh kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat.

" Ketahuilah Kyu... Bahwa aku mencintaimu. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, tak perduli berapa banyak namja yang menyentuhmu tapi bagiku kau tetaplah yang berharga untukku. Saranghae ... "

Chup

Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun sejenak, dengan penuh perasaan ia mengacak surai lembut milik Kyuhyun dan tersenyum menawan.

Detik itu juga Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa makhluk dihadapannya ini sangatlah sempurna.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Holla ...

sudah berapa minggu akk gak Update nih FF ?

pastinya lama banget ne ?

nih udah ada WonKyu Momentnya ... dan chap selanjutnya, masih di Rahasiakan.

apakah ada yang udah nebak kenapa Kyuhyun melupakan Masa Kecilnya ?

untuk Mistery Word itu akan terjawab di beberapa Chap lagi.

okey Guys, minta Review nee ... yang baaaaaannnnyyyaaaaakkkk biar akk cepet Update.

coz Review kalian adalah penyemangat bagi saya untuk Post FF ini ^^

and... Mantha Nitip salam buat Readers tercinta yang udah baca FF karya-nya.

ini FF pertamanya Mantha looo, dia gak berani post nih FF soalnya Website Pribadi miliknya dijaga Ketat sama keluarganya.

Mantha say's : " Soo, i want a say THANK YOU so much ! to my Readers in Indonesia, i really Glad and so Proud of your Reviews and Favorite my FF. i dont think about Siders, and i didnt care because this is Enough to me.

thanks, if i have a time maybe i can visite Indonesia. I Love youu E.L.F from Indonesia. SEE YOUU "

( jadi, saya ingin mengatakan TERIMAKASIH banyak ! kepada para pembaca di Indonesia, saya sangat senang dan bangga tentang Review dan Favorite anda di FF saya. saya tidak memikirkan Siders, dan saya tidak peduli karena ini sudah cukup bagi saya.

terimakasih, jika saya memiliki waktu mungkin saya bisa mengunjungi Indonesia. aku Cinta kamu E.L.F Indonesia. SAMPAI JUMPA )

itu yang Mantha kirim lewat E-mail pribadinya, dan selebihnya mohon maaf jika ada Typo(s) karna saya hanyalah manusia biasa. Thankss guyss ... see you at next Chap #lambai Tangan.


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Behind Your Eyes  
Cast : Choi Siwon  
Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
Jung Young Hwa  
NicKhun  
Etc-

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | BL | YAOI | NLDR

Rated : T++

Disclaimer : All Cast is belong Themself, God, and their parents. But Wonkyu is my parents#plakk

Summary : meskipun aku bukanlah yang pertama untukmu, bagiku kau tetaplah orang pertama yang mampu membuat hatiku bergetar.

Presented : Jenny Rosa Damayanti and Amantha Debora Seant

* * *

**Behind Your Eyes**

* * *

Kyuhyun masih menatap Siwon dengan dalam, ia seolah tenggelam karna tatapan Siwon yang tajam bagaikan Mata Elang.

" Siwon_-ssi_ "

" _Nde ?_ "

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, ia menundukan kepalanya kemudian mencengkram erat kaos putihnya.

" Untuk apa kau menyatakan perasaanmu terhadapku ? "  
Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya, ia menatap Siwon kali ini dengan tatapan sayu. Siwon tersenyum, ia mengusap pelan pipi kanan Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

" Aku mengutarakan perasaanku agar kau tahu bahwa aku tetap mencintaimu Kyu... _You are my Precious One, Then ... I Love you_ "

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentuh akan ucapan Siwon, rasanya ia ingin sekali tersenyum sambil menangis secara bersamaan. Namun, sekelebat bayangan _Appa_-nya menghampiri pikiran Kyuhyun hingga namja manis itu menyentak kuat tangan Siwon dari pipinya.

_" Ingat Kyu ! Kau dilarang menjadi namja yang lemah hanya karna CINTA ! Kau ku asuh untuk mencari UANG ! bukan untuk mencari CINTA ! "_

Kyuhyun mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya hingga memutih, rahangnya mengeras serta kedua alisnya mengkerut.

" Siwon_-ssi_ ! Jika kau mengira aku akan membalas perasaanmu, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Karna apa ? "  
Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Siwon kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah Siwon.

" Karna semua itu hanyalah BULSH*T ! Aku membenci kata sakral itu ! Aku membenci kau mengucapkannya tepat dihadapanku ! Dan terakhir ... Lupakan perasaanmu terhadapku ! Itu saja, Selamat tinggal Siwon_-ssi_ ... "

Setelah mengutarakan semua luapan emosinya, Kyuhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih tercengang akan kelakuan namja manis itu. Siwon ingin sekali menulikan telinganya saat itu juga, hatinya seolah hancur berkeping-keping menjadi serpihan halus yang siap terbang tertiup angin.

Andai saja Siwon tahu, Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkannya sambil menahan isak tangis yang akan pecah serta linangan air mata di pipinya.

* * *

Malam itu Kyuhyun pulang kerumahnya dengan perasaan kacau, ia melangkah layaknya mayat hidup. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam hingga sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh poni rambut yang panjang.

Ceklekk

Krieett

Deg !

" Darimana saja kau Cho Kyuhyun !? "

Kyuhyun mendadak terdiam didepan pintu rumahnya, ia masih menggenggam kenop pintu tersebut dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Dihadapannya, nampak tubuh tegap dan berwajah paruh bayah itu sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Mata tajamnya membidik sosok yang masih terdiam didepan pintu itu. _Namja_ paruh baya itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, ia terlihat marah ketika tak mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

" DARI MANA SAJA KAU CHO KYUHYUN ?! "

Kembali, suara itu meninggi hingga menembus gendang telinga Kyuhyun, membuat semua sarafnya mendadak kaku untuk digerakan.

Kyuhyun bergetar hebat ketika _namja_ paruh baya itu meraih sebuah Vas Bunga yang ada diatas meja kecil.

" _A-appa_ .. A-aku- "

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya saat sang _Appa_ melempar Vas bunga itu dihadapannya.

Pyar !

Kakinya terasa sakit dan perih, secara tak sengaja serpihan dari kaca Vas Bunga itu menggores kulit Kyuhyun hingga menimbulkan luka kecil.

Sang _App_a menghampiri anaknya yang masih terdiam ditempat, ia meraih Tongkat BaseBall yang ada disebelahnya kemudian mengayunkan tongkat tersebut hingga mengenai lengan Kyuhyun.

Bukk

" Argghh ! Appa ..! Appo ... Appo ... Hiks .. Hiks ! "

Kyuhyun merasakan ngilu yang teramat sangat pada bagian lengan kanannya, isakan-isakan pilu ia keluarkan ketika sang _Appa_ melompar tongkat Baseball tersebut kearah lantai hingga mengenai jempol kakinya.

" Arrgghh ! Appa ... ! "

Kyuhyun terus berteriak dan menjerit kesakitan, Sang _Appa_ terlihat sangat murka ia melemparkan segala pigura yang ada dimeja nakas hingga mengenai tubuh Kyuhyun dan kepala Kyuhyun berkali-kali.

" _Mian Appa_ ... _Jeong_-hiks .. _Jeongmal_ .. _Mianhae_ hiks .. _App-Appa_ .. Hiks .. Hiks .. ! "  
Kyuhyun melindungi dirinya dengan cara membenamkan kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangan yang melingkar erat dibagian lutut.

Ia sungguh merasa kesakitan sekarang, bau anyir menelusup ke dalam indra penciumannya. Dengan bergetar ia menyentuh kepalanya yang terdapat cairan kental berwarna merah disana.

" Da-darah ? "  
Ujarnya begitu lirih hingga nyaris tak terdengar.

Sang _Appa_ tersengal-sengal, ia menyeka peluh yang ada di keningnya sebelum menyeret lengan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

" Anak nakal harus dihukum ! Anak yang tak menuruti peraturan .. Harus dihukum ! Anak yang menyia-nyiakan pelanggan, ... Harus dipukul dan dihukum ! Kau dengar itu Cho kyuhyun ?! "

Kyuhyun menggumam tak jelas sebagai jawaban, rasanya ia tak kuat untuk sekedar membalas ucapan sang _Appa_. Pasrah. Itulah yang ia lakukan, matanya terasa berat dan kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Perlahan namun pasti semuanya menjadi buram begitu saja dan gelap.

* * *

_Prang !_

_Pyar !_

_" Hiks ... Hiks ... ! Aku sudah mengingatkanmu ! Jangan pernah menyangkut pautkan hiks ... Keluargaku ! Apalagi hingga menghina hiks ... Kedua orang tuaku ! Hiks ! Itu akan melukai me-mereka hiks ... Hiks ... "_

_Brukk_

_" Akhh ! Appo "_

_Bruakk !_

_" Aku tidak pernah menghina keluargamu yang miskin itu ! Itu semua kenyataan ! Dan jangan pernah membantah ! Selama kau menyandang Marga Cho didepan namamu, kau harus menuruti semua aturan di Rumah ini ! Ingat itu ! "_

_Namja itu mendorong keras bahu sang yeoja hingga tubuh yeoja itu terpental kebelakang menabrak pintu kamar mandi yang berlapis kaca._

_" Akhhh ...! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku ?! Kurang apa aku ?! Apa kau mulai bosan denganku ? Apa dikantor ada Sekertaris yang membuatmu terpikat huh ?! Jawab aku ! "_

_Plakk !_

_" Akhh ! "_  
_Pekik yeoja itu sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah karna habis ditampar oleh sang namja, ia masih menangis sambil menggumamkan kata ' aku membencimu ' kearah sang namja._

_" Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku ?! Ternyata benar kata Eomma ! Bahwa kau hanyalah Yeoja Miskin dari keluarga Tak mampu yang mengemis uang kepadaku ! ! "_

_Hati yeoja itu seperti tertancap duri beracun yang membuatnya sulit untuk membalas ucapan sang namja, dengan bibir bergetar ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam_

_" Lalu ... Apa arti dari 8 Tahun ini ? Palsukah ? Benar ! Yah .. Yang kau katakan itu benar, aku hanyalah yeoja biasa yang begitu mudahnya terpikat oleh pembual sepertimu ! "_

_Pyarr_

_" Akhhh ! "_

_" Hah .. Hah .. Hah ... "_

_Pintu kaca kamar mandi itu pecah, pelaku utama yang menyebabkan kaca itu pecah adalah sang namja yang baru saja meninju kaca tersebut. Darah segar menetes di tangannya, semua terasa seperti de ja vu bagi mereka berdua._

_Bau anyir membuat yeoja itu terasa lemas, banyak darah yang bercucuran disana. Dengan pandangan kosong ia menatap lantai ubin yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh noda darah._

_" U-Umma ... Appa ... Hentikan ! Kyunnie ... Hiks ... Kyunnie~ "_

_Kedua orang tua itu menatap kearah putri kecil mereka yang sedang menangis sesenggukan, mengerti akan arti tatapan kedua orang tuanya, segera saja yeoja kecil itu menghapus kedua air matanya secara perlahan._

_" Kyunnie ... Kyunnie menghilang Eomma, Appa~ "_

_Brukk_

_Hilang sudah kesadarannya ketika yeoja itu mendengar nama anak yang sangat ia sayangi kini telah kabur dari rumah, yeoja itu jatuh terkulai diatas lantai menyisakan teriakan sang namja yang amat sangat panik dan putri kecilnya yang menangis meneriaki namanya._

* * *

Senior High School

Matahari bersinar terang, teriknya cuaca mengakibatkan siswa-siswi yang berjemur di Lapangan mengeluh seketika. Salah satu dari mereka ialah Choi Siwon, siswa yang pandai dalam bidang non akademis yaitu olah raga.

Namja itu menyeka keringat yang ada didahinya dengan menggunakan handuk putih didalam tasnya, Siwon sesekali menghela nafasnya pelan saat sang guru masih belum selesai mengabsen siswa yang hadir.

Ia begitu lelah, tubuhnya butuh istirahat, namun begitu ia mendengar nama yang familiar ditelinganya, Siwon langsung mencari-cari orang tersebut dengan cara menengokan kepalanya kesegala arah.

" Cho Kyuhyun ? "

Semua siswa berbisik-bisik tak jelas disana, tak biasanya bagi mereka seorang Cho Kyuhyun Absen hari ini.

" Cho Kyuhyun ?! Dimana dia ? "

Salah satu siswa tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya hingga membuat beribu pasang mata menatap kearahnya.  
" Cho Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah karna sakit _ssaem_ "

Ujar Siswa yang diketahui bernama Kim Ryeowook itu kearah sang guru.

" Baiklah, Kim MinJae ? "

Siwon nampak kecewa saat itu juga, rasanya tak bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya itu seperti Air Hujan yang hambar.

Meskipun berbagai macam cacian, makian, dan penolakan cinta yang ia terima tapi Siwon tetap berusaha tegar. Ia tak akan mengubah rasa Cintanya terhadap namja yang berkulit pucat itu, karna ia Sudah terlanjur Jatuh Cinta dan oleh sebab itu Siwon tak akan pernah menyerah untuk mengejar cintanya .

#Skip Time

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ruangan Kesiswaan, disana ia ingin mencari data Pribadi tentang Cho Kyuhyun dan dimana Cho Kyuhyun tinggal. Siwon bermaksud untuk mengunjungi rumah Kyuhyun, sekedar menjenguk Kyuhyun yang terbaring sakit dirumah.

Didalam pikirannya ia terus memikirkan tentang Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa namja itu terbaring sakit sedangkan kemarin malam ia baik-baik saja. Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada namja itu. Batin Siwon bergejolak tinggi saat memikirkannya.

Tak lama kemudian ia telah sampai didepan Ruang kesiswaan, berhubung sepi tak ada guru ataupun murid disitu ia langsung masuk dengan langkah cepat kemudian berjalan kearah sisi Laci besi.

Tangannya terjulur pada Laci yang bertuliskan ' Data Siswa ', segera saja ia membuka laci tersebut dan terpampanglah kertas-kertas yang tersusun rapi dan sudah diatur tempatnya menurut Alphabeth.

Siwon mencari inisial ' C ' dilembaran-lembaran tersebut.  
" _Gotcha_ ! "  
Ujar Siwon ketika menemukan inisial yang ia maksud, dengan cepat ia membukanya sebelum ada guru yang masuk.

" Chan Sin Guk, Chun Mun Youn, Cho ... Kyuhyun ! Dapat ! " Gumam Siwon ketika membaca Data Pribadi tersebut, kemudian ia membaca profil Kyuhyun dengan teliti.

Name : Cho Kyuhyun  
Age : 15 yo  
Type Blood : AB  
Address : XXX  
Class : 1-3  
Telephone Number : -  
Name :  
1. Father : Shin Dae Sung  
2. Mother : -  
Work : -  
University Academy : -  
Type Blood : O

Siwon membelalakan matanya, ia membaca ulang marga depan _Appa_ Kyuhyun namun hasilnya berbeda. Marga itu tak sama oleh marga yang Kyuhyun sandang, suatu pemikiran yang melekat didalam otaknya ialah.

**Kyuhyun bukanlah anak kandung dari Keluarga Shin.**

Detik berikutnya ia menutup buku tersebut dengan tangan yang bergetar kemudian meletakan kembali ketempat semula sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan keadaan kacau.

Berbagai pikiran berada didalam otaknya.

**Kyuhyun bukanlah anak kandung.**

**Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun tidak diketahui asal-usulnya**

**Jenis Darah mereka tidak sama**

**Dan yang terakhir ...**

**Apa karna Keluarganya ? Kyuhyun menjadi orang yang seperti itu ?**

" Itu tak mungkin ! "  
Teriak Siwon dengan kencang, sehingga membuat semua pasang mata yang ada di koridor menatapnya heran.

Siwon tak memperdulikan mereka, ia melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah hingga kini ia sampai didepan danau.

Tempat dimana ia diijinkan oleh Kyuhyun untuk mengenal diri Kyuhyun lebih dekat.

Batu-batu kerikil yang ada dibawahnya ia ambil kemudian ia lempar di Air Danau, berulang kali ia melakukannya hingga membuat nafasnya tak beraturan.

" Hah .. Hah ... Hah ... Arghhhhh ! "

Siwon terjatuh diatas rerumputan yang basah sambil berteriak kencang, burung-burung yang hinggap diatas pohon seketika terbang ketakutan. Desiran halus angin menerpa wajahnya yang memerah karna menahan amarah dan kesedihan.

Bahkan setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya, ia tak pernah menangis jika menghadapi masalah. Namun kali ini berbeda, ia merasa sangat sakit ketika menyimpulkan fakta bahwa Appa tiri Kyuhyun menjual Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuatnya tak bisa menahan ledakan emosi yang seharusnya ia simpan.

Ia meraih ponselnya yang berada didalam saku celana. Kemudian ia menekan tombol buka, dan terpampanglah wajah Kyuhyun yang menyiratkan kepolosan. Layaknya Malaikat tanpa sayap yang sedang tertidur dibawah pohon, layaknya seorang bayi yang baru lahir di Bumi, wajah itu ... Siwon begitu mengaguminya.

" Kyuhyun_-ah_~ "

Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia cium layar ponselnya, sambil membisikan kata.

" _I Love you, and I will Protect You_ "

* * *

Disebuah tempat yang berbeda, tepatnya di Ruangan yang hanya berisikan tempat tidur didalamnya. Tampak seorang _namja_ berkulit putih pucat sedang tertidur diatas ranjang, tangan kanannya tersemat selang infus, sedangkan mulut dan hidungnya tertempel Masker Oksigen.

_Namja_ itu tertidur pulas, begitu damai dan nyenyak. Meskipun kepalanya terbalut oleh kain kasa tapi tetap tak mengurangi kadar kemanisannya.

Nampaknya _namja_ itu begitu menikmati acara tidur panjangnya, terlihat dari cara ia belum mengubah posisinya selama 15 Jam.

Ceklekk

Bunyi suara pintu yang memekakan telinga tak membuat _namja_ itu terusik, sosok yang memakai jubah berwarna putih bersih itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah ranjang.

Ia tersenyum sedih ketika melihat keadaan _namja_ yang ada diatas ranjang itu, perlahan namun pasti ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang namja kemudian mencium bibir _namja_ itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Bangunlah _Sleeping Beauty_ "  
Ujar sosok tersebut setelah melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir sang _namja_, ia membelai surai halus milik _namja_ itu dengan pelan.

" _Please ... Wake Up, Don't be like this_. Kyuhyun_-ah_~ _Wake up_ ... "  
Seperti mengucapkan mantra, _namja_ itu terus mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada yang menyedihkan.

Namun mantra itu sepertinya tidak membuahkan hasil, _namja_ putih pucat tersebut tetap tak mau membuka matanya. Hembusan nafasnya terlihat teratur, dan itu membuat sosok yang dari tadi terus membelai wajahnya nampak kecewa.

Dikecupnya lagi bibir itu dengan dalam, tanpa lumatan dan hanya kecupan singkat yang sosok itu lakukan berulang kali.

" Hentikan kegiatan menciummu Yunho_-ah_ ! Kau tak tau ? Jika kau menyentuhnya, itu berarti kau harus membayar perbuatanmu dengan uang "

Interupsi namja paruh baya yang kini sudah berada diambang pintu, ia menatap lekat sosok yang dipanggil Yunho itu dengan pandangan tajam.

" Kau keterlaluan Shin Dae Sung ! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini kepada Kyuhyun ?! _Hell_ ! Bahkan aku mengobatinya berulang kali setiap kau memukulnya tampa ampun seperti ini ! Dia anakmu Dae sung !tega sekali kau ! "

Yunho memandang Dae Sung tak kalah sengit, habis sudah kesabrannya untuk meladeni _namja_ paruh baya itu.

Dae sung terkekeh pelan, ia tertawa tanpa sebab seperti orang gila namun detik berikutnya ia terdiam tergantikan wajah yang menyeramkan.

" Kau tak usah menasehatiku ! Dia anakku atau bukan itu bukanlah urusanmu ! Sekarang pergilah sebelum aku menusukmu dengan pisau tajam ini ! "

Ujar Dae Sung sambil menodongkan pisau lipat yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya kearah Yunho. Yunho sedikit terkejut akan tindakan_ namja_ itu, jika ia harus mati sekarang siapa yang akan mengobati Kyuhyun ?

" Baiklah, aku mengalah. Jika ia terbangun ... Suruhlah dia untuk makan dan meminum obatnya. Dengan begitu, ia akan sembuh dengan cepat "  
Yunho menatap sekilas kearah Kyuhyun diatas ranjang, selanjutnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Yunho menatap tajam kearah Dae Sung yang hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Ketika melewati Dae Sung dengan sengaja ia menbrak pundak Dae Sung hingga membuat Dae Sung mendecih pelan.

Sepeninggalnya Yunho, Dae Sung menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia menatap lekat tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak bergerak itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Ia melangkah semakin dekat dan dekat, hingga kini ia berada disamping wajah Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas. Pisau lipat yang ia genggam, Dae Sung todorkan kearah leher putih pucat tersebut.

" Hey ... Anak pemalas ! Cepat bangun ! "  
Titah Dae Sung dengan begitu kejamnya, ia menelusuri leher putih mulus itu menggunakan pisau lipat tersebut.

" Aku bingung ? Kenapa lehermu tak pernah ada _Kissmark_ ? Apa kau sengaja huh ?! "

" Cepat bangun ! Sebelum aku mengukir lehermu dengan pisau ini ! "

" Ouhh ... Begitu rupanya, ternyata kau menantang maut ! Baiklah ... Rasakan ini ! "

Ting Tong ! Ting Tong !

Saat Dae Sung akan menggoreskan pisau tersebut kearah leher Kyuhyun, bunyi bel Rumah menginterupsi kegiatannya.

" Arghh ! Sh*t ! Siapa yang berani-beraninya bertamu kerumahku tanpa ijin ?! "  
Ujar Dae Sung sambil melipat pisau lipatnya kemudian menyimpannya kedalam saku celana, ia meninggalkan tubuh Kyuhyun begitu saja menuju Tamu yang tak diundang.

Ting Tong ! Ting Tong !

Ceklekk

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan namja bertubuh tegap dengan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya. Dae sung mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

" _Nuguya_ ?! "

_Namja_ itu membungkuk sejenak sebagai salam " _Annyeong_ ... Choi Siwon _imnida_, Teman Kyuhyun di sekolah "

Siwon mati-matian menahan luapan emosinya ketika melihat wajah namja paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya kini, namun karna ia tak ingin menantang maut Siwon mengurungkan niatan itu.

" Ada keperluan apa kau kemari huh ? "  
Tanya Dae Sung sambil memperhatikan tubuh tegap Siwon dari atas hingga bawah.

" Mianhae _Ahjussi_ jika saya mengganggu anda, saya kesini hanya ingin menjenguk Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit dan ju-"

" Kyuhyun tidak boleh dijenguk oleh siapapun ! Termasuk kau bocah ! "  
Dae Sung menyela ucapan Siwon, ia berujar lantang sehingga suaranya menggema diRuangan tersebut.

Siwon nampak terkejut akan hal itu, namun karna ia pandai menyembunyikan Ekspresi ia hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar.

" Lebih baik kau segera pulang ! Jangan ganggu Kyuhyun ! "  
Dae Sung mendorong tubuh Siwon cukup kencang hingga membuat Siwon terjatuh diatas trotoar.

" _Ahjussi_ ! _Ahjussii_ ! Tunggu dulu ! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, _ahjussi_ ! Buka pintunya ! "

Tok ! Tok ! Tok !

Tok ! Tok ! Tok !

Siwon terus menggedor pintu berwarna coklat itu, namun sang pemilik Rumah tidak menggubrisnya. Ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang kini sedang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Siwon menatap Jendela yang ada diatas, disana ia seperti melihat bayangan orang yang sedang mengintip dari cela gorden berwarna putih.

Kerutan alisnya menyatu, ia memandang bayangan itu yang perlahan mulai mengabur dan menghilang.

" Kyuhyun_-ah_ ... Bertahanlah, aku mohon~ aku pasti bisa menyelamatkanmu ! "

Dengan raut sedih ia meninggalkan rumah tersebut, sebersit rasa kecewa muncul didalam dirinya. Ia terus berjalan sambil memperhatikan langkah kakinya yang berjalan lunglai.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Annyeong ...

Kim Jee hadir disini #lambai2

and ... This is it Chapter 4 dataaannggg !

well beri pendapat kalian ne tentang Chap ini, Review kalian dibaca Kok sama Mantha

Berhubung bentar lagi Hari Raya Idul Fitri, saya ingin mengucapkan Mohon maaf lahir dan batin

Minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya ne, kalau saya ada salah satau apa.

Sooo

Give me review Guys, Support aku untuk Mentranslate Chapter berikutnya neee

See You Next Chap


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Behind Your Eyes  
Cast : Choi Siwon  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Jung Yunho

Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
Jung Young Hwa  
NicKhun  
Shin Dae Sung  
Etc-

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | BL | YAOI | NLDR

Rated : M !

Disclaimer : All Cast is belong Themself, God, and their parents. But Wonkyu is my parents#plakk

Summary : meskipun aku bukanlah yang pertama untukmu, bagiku kau tetaplah orang pertama yang mampu membuat hatiku bergetar.

Presented : Jenny Rosa Damayanti and Amantha Debora Seant

* * *

**Behind Your Eyes**

* * *

**Seorang bocah kecil berambut ikal dengan mata emerald yang redup sedang meringkuk ketakutan disudut ruangan yang sedikit gelap tersebut.**

**Ia menangis sesenggukan tatkala mendengar teriakan ataupun lontaran kasar yang terdengar dari arah Kamar mandi, bocah kecil itu masih terisak dan memanggil sebutan kedua orang tuanya dengan lirih.**

**" _Eomma_~ hiks, hiks,_ Appa_~ "**

**Prang !**

**Pyar !**

**" Hiks, Hiks ! Aku sudah mengingatkanmu ! Jangan pernah menyangkut pautkan hiks, keluargaku ! Apalagi hingga menghina hiks, Kedua orang tuaku ! Hiks ! Itu akan melukai me-mereka hiks, Hiks."**

**Brukk**

**" Akhh ! Appo "**

**Bruakk !**

**"_ E-eomma_~ "**  
**Lirih bocah kecil itu ketika mendengar dentuman keras yang berasal dari arah Kamar mandi, perlahan ia berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar dan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya kearah suara dentuman tersebut.**

**" Aku tidak pernah menghina keluargamu yang miskin itu ! Itu semua kenyataan ! Dan jangan pernah membantah ! Selama kau menyandang Marga Cho didepan namamu, kau harus menuruti semua aturan di Rumah ini ! Ingat itu ! "**

**Bocah kecil itu bersembunyi dibalik tembok, ia mengintip kejadian kedua orang tuanya yang kini sedang ber-argumen panjang.**

**Dari sudut pandang sang bocah, ia melihat Appa-nya mendorong keras bahu Eomma-nya hingga tubuh itu terpental kebelakang menabrak pintu kamar mandi yang berlapis kaca.**

**" Hiks, hiks, huuuu~ ughh "**  
**Bocah kecil itu menatap nanar kearah sang_ Eomma_ yang terbentur pintu kaca.**

**" Akhhh ...! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku ?! Kurang apa aku ?! Apa kau mulai bosan denganku ? Apa dikantor ada Sekertaris yang membuatmu terpikat huh ?! Jawab aku ! "**

**Plakk !**

**" Akhh ! "**

**Bocah kecil itu membekap bibir mungilnya dengan telapak tangan yang kecil, dalam benaknya ia berpikir, mengapa ****_Appa_**** memukul _Eomma_ ? Apa salah _Eomma_ ?.**

**Tangannya yang bergetar membuktikan bahwa kini ia sedang ketakutan, bocah kecil itu masih setia berdiri disana. Kedua orang tuanya seakan tak menganggap keberadaannya karna terlalu mementingkan Argumen mereka.**

**" Lalu, Apa arti dari 8 Tahun ini ? Palsukah ? Benar ! Yah, Yang kau katakan itu benar, aku hanyalah _yeoja_ biasa yang begitu mudahnya terpikat oleh pembual sepertimu ! "**

**Pyarr**

**Mata emerald bening itu terbelalak lebar, indra penciumannya mencium bau anyir yang sangat menyengat. Pikirannya melayang, tubuh kecil itu tersentak saat sang _Appa_ memukul pintu berlapis kaca dengan kencang hingga pecah.**

**Darah**

**Pandangannya beralih kearah tangan _Appa_-nya yang terdapat sayatan cukup lebar hingga darah segar mengalir membasahi lantai.**

**" Hiks, hiks, _Eomma_~ hiks! _A-A-Appha_~ "**

**Bocah kecil itu perlahan mulai melangkah mundur, jantungnya berdegup cepat hingga membuat semua pikirannya kosong seketika. Telinganya terasa bising akan lontaran kejam sang _Appa_ terhadap _Eomma_-nya, setelah itu ia mulai berlari meninggalkan rumah itu tanpa ada orang yang mengetahuinya. Pergi menghindari trauma akan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya, dan kemungkinan ia berpikir tak ingin kembali ke Rumah itu dalam jangka waktu yang panjang.**

" Kyuhyun tidak boleh dijenguk oleh siapapun ! Termasuk kau bocah ! "

Srett

Deg

Kyuhyun terperanjat saat mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari arah bawah.

Ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Pupil matanya membuka lebar, kilasan tentang mimpi yang menghampirinya membuat Kyuhyun pucat pasih. Bahkan kini tubuhnya sudah berbanjir peluh keringat dingin.

" Lebih baik kau segera pulang ! Jangan ganggu Kyuhyun ! "

Ia mendengar lengkingan keras _Appa_nya dari lantai bawah, karna penasaran Kyuhyun beranjak dari atas ranjang kemudian hendak berjalan menuju jendela.

Namun sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya, Kyuhyun menatap kearah punggung tangannya yang kini tersemat oleh selang infus. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan dan menyentuh selang infus tersebut.

Ctashh

Kyuhyun melempar selang infus itu kesembarang arah setelah ia mencabutnya dengan kasar. Ia tak menghiraukan adanya darah mengalir diarea punggung tangannya ataupun rasa nyeri pada bagian kepala yang diperban.

Dengan langkah tertatih ia sampai didepan jendela, segera saja ia sibak sedikit gorden berwarna putih bersih tersebut.

Deg

" Siwon ? "  
Ujarnya lirih seperti bisikan, ia menatap kearah bawah tepatnya pada seorang _namja_ yang kini sedang menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya.

bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui rumahnya ?, itulah yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia masih berdiri di atas sana sambil memandangi Siwon yang sedang menatap nanar kearah pintu Rumahnya.

Namun yang membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat ialah, saat pandangan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Dapat terlihat jelas dari arah pancaran mata Siwon yang sedang menatapnya sendu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, ia mendongakan kepalanya keatas agar butiran kristal itu tak terjatuh membasahi pipinya.

" Bodoh "  
Ujarnya pelan sebelum menutup kembali gorden tersebut dan bersandar pada dinding disamping jendela.

Siwon tidak tau, bukan hanya dia yang merasakan sedih tapi Kyuhyun juga merasakannya.

* * *

#Seven days laters

Tak terasa sudah seminggu Siwon merasakan kehampaan, kini ia sedang berada di Halaman Sekolah yang penuh rerumputan hijau. Ia duduk diatas Kursi kayu sambil membaca bukunya dengan enggan.

Jika seseorang melihatnya, mereka akan berpikir bahwa Siwon sedang fokus kearah buku tersebut. Namun jika mereka lebih teliti melihatnya, mereka akan tau bahwa Siwon sedang melamun.

Siwon tetap memandangi buku tebal yang ia buka pada Halaman 352 tanpa berniat mengganti lembaran berikutnya, ia seperti mem-Flashback ulang saat-saat dimana ia masih bisa melihat senyuman Kyuhyun walaupun tipis dan singkat.

Waktu itu, ...

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya disebuah jalanan Trotoar yang tak pernah sepi akan pejalan kaki, baju coat tebal berwarna Hitam membaluti kaos Biru laut Press Body, serta celana panjang Chinos berwarna Cream membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan.

Hari itu langit tampak berawan, sepertinya akan terjadi hujan. Dan ternyata benar, rintikan-rintikan hujan membasahi tubuhnya hingga membuat Siwon berlari mencari tempat yang teduh. Semua pejalan kakipun juga demikian, mereka berhamburan mencari tempat yang teduh untuk berlindung.

Tak lama kemudian, rintikan-rintikan itu berganti dengan Hujan yang deras. Untungnya Siwon sudah berteduh didepan tokoh yang terdapat atapnya. Ia menatap kearah tetesan-tetesan hujan yang jatuh dari atas atap, namun kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah seorang _namja_ yang sedang berdiri di arah seberang.

Ia menyatukan kedua alis, hingga membuat kerutan didahinya. " Bukankah itu, Kyuhyun ? " Ujarnya sambil tetap memandangi seorang _namja_ yang sedang berdiri di tempat penyebrangan. _Namja_ itu tak mengenakan payung, ataupun pelindung lainnya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya basah akan guyuran air hujan.

_Namja_ itu-Kyuhyun- menengadah keatas, ia seperti begitu menikmati rintikan-rintikan derasnya air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Baju rajut berwarna Coklat tua itu sudah basah beserta celana Jeans berwarna Biru tua.

Siwon ingin sekali menghampiri Kyuhyun, namun ia tak membawa payung. Dan itu membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Siwon masih betah memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu teduh, dan menyejukan.

Namun, satu lagi kejadian langka yang membuat Siwon mengedipkan kedua matanya tak percaya ialah.

Kyuhyun menarik garis sudut bibirnya hingga membuat lengkungan senyum yang menawan.

" -Won, Siwon ! Ya ! Choi Siwon ! "

" Mwo ? Ne, ne ? Waeyo ? "  
Siwon langsung tersadar saat teman sebayanya berteriak kearahnya.

_Namja_ yang baru saja berteriak kearah Siwon hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Dasar ! Senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila, dan sekarang bertingkah bodoh layaknya Autis "

" Ya ! "  
Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak protes, namun ia sadar bahwa protesannya tadi membuat semua pasang mata menatap kearahnya. Dengan canggung ia tersenyum kikuk kearah semua mata yang memandanginya setelah itu memberi Deathglare kearah _namja_ didepannya.

" Hahahaha, kau kenapa ? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini, apa karna**_ namja_** itu ? "

Siwon menghela nafasnya yang berat, kemudian menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya kearah bangku kayu tersebut.

_Namja_ itu mengambil posisi duduk disamping Siwon, ia menunggu jawaban dari temannya yang sepertinya sedang memiliki banyak beban.

" Aku tak tau Hae-ya, semuanya terasa hampa. Bahkan ini sudah seminggu aku tak bertemu dengannya. "  
Jawab Siwon sambil menunduk lesu, Donghae menepuk pelan bahu Siwon untuk memberi kekuatan.

" Sabar~ bukankah dia tidak masuk karna sakit ? "

Siwon menghela nafasnya, ia menatap awan yang cerah sambil menikmati semilir angin segar " ne, kau benar. Dia sakit, dan aku pernah menjenguknya, tapi ... "

" Tapi ? " Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya

" _Appa_ Kyuhyun mengusirku dan melarang untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. "Terang Siwon.

" Serius ?! Bagaimana bisa ? "

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sedang tidak ingin menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada siapapun termasuk Donghae sahabatnya.

" _Mian_ Hae-ya, aku lupa tadi Han Saenim memanggilku. Aku pamit dulu,_ bye_ "

Setelah mengatakan kata perpisahan, Siwon langsung pergi meninggalkan Donghae tanpa menggubris teriakan Donghae yang terus memanggilnya.

" Ya ! Siwon-ah ! Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu ?! "

" ... "

" Siwon-ah ! "

* * *

Seorang _namja_ yang berbalut jas berwarna putih bersih, serta stetoskop yang melingkari lehernya sedang berjalan kearah ranjang pasien.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum ketika melihat seorang yang ia sayang sedang terduduk diatas ranjang pasien sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya. Tak lupa pipinya yang chubby, serta bibir plum yang sedang mengerucut imut menambahkan kesan lucu didalam benak sang _namja_.

" Kyu~ "  
Ujar sang _namja_ ketika ia telah sampai didepan orang yang ia sayang.

" Eh ? Bagaimana _Hyung_ ? Apa aku sudah sembuh ? "  
Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh harap menatap kearah _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya kini.

Namja itu tersenyum, ia mengelus surai lembut milik Kyuhyun sebelum menurunkan sentuhannya kearah hidung Kyuhyun dan menyentilnya pelan hingga membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan.

" Haha, _ne_ Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sembuh, dan ingat ! Jangan pergi ke_ club_ malam untuk hari ini saja. Demi kesehatanmu Kyu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu kambuh lagi nanti " pinta_ namja_ itu sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia bimbang dengan permintaan Yunho.

" _Arra_ Hyung "  
Ujar Kyuhyun tak yakin.

_' Mian Yunho Hyung, jika aku tidak datang ke Club malam mungkin nyawaku tak akan selamat ditangan Appa '_  
Batin Kyuhyun dengan senyuman getir yang tertangkap jelas di indra penglihatan Yunho.

Suasana tiba-tiba mendadak hening, Kyuhyun membuang mukanya kesamping untuk menghindari tatapan intens yang Yunho berikan. Ia lebih memilih memandangi cahaya sinar matahari yang menyelinap masuk dibalik gorden jendela.

Yunho yang membenci keheningan langsung mencari cara agar mencairkan suasana.

" _Jja_, aku antar kau pulang. "  
Ajak Yunho yang dijawab Kyuhyun dengan gelengan kepala.

" Aniya Hyung, aku akan pulang sendiri. Lagipula Hyung-kan dokter, tidak mungkin seorang dokter meninggalkan shift kerjanya hanya untuk mengantar Pasien tetap sepertiku ? "

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang, ia meraih_ coat_ tebal yang ia sampirkan di gantungan setelah itu memakainya. Sementara Yunho hanya diam menatap pergerakan Kyuhyun.

" _Gomawo_ atas jasamu _Hyung_, _mian_ aku belum bisa membalasnya. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu makan. Sampai jumpa _Hyung_ " ujar Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terdiam ditempat.

" Aku tau Kyu, kau berbohong padaku. Meskipun aku melarangmu untuk pergi ke sana, kau akan tetap pergi. Dasar _dongsaeng_ nakal ! "  
Ujar Yunho sambil tertawa hambar.

Ya, hambar.

Ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, rasa sayangnya melebihi rasa sayang seorang kakak terhadap adik. Pertama kali ia bertemu Kyuhyun yaitu saat Kyuhyun masih berumur 13 tahun.

Kyuhyun waktu itu dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit yang ia tempati, keadannya sungguh kritis. Masih teringat jelas didalam pikirannya, saat itu Kyuhyun mengalami _Hypothermia_. Butuh waktu 2 minggu agar Kyuhyun pulih kembali.

Ia yang bekerja sebagai dokter terus memperhatikan dan merawat Kyuhyun secara telaten, beberapa perawat serta suster-suster disana tampak heran dengan kelakuannya.

Ya, ia berubah sejak melihat keadaan Pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Ia teringat seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya, seseorang yang kini pergi jauh darinya dan tak akan pernah bisa ia gapai. Seseorang yang sudah damai di Dunia berbeda.

Yunho tersenyum kecut ketika mengenang kenangan itu, sungguh rasanya ia ingin sekali kembali kemasa lalu dan mengubah takdir. Namun ia sadar, ia hanyalah makhluk hidup biasa. Dan oleh sebab itu, Yunho sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun karna aura yang diberikan Kyuhyun sangatlah mirip dengan aura terkasihnya.

* * *

" Kyuhyun-ah, datanglah kekamar 216. Seseorang menunggumu disana "  
Ujar seorang _Bartender_ yang sedang meracik minuman, _Bartender_ itu dikenal dengan nama Hoya. Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuka pintu_ Club_ dan mendengar ada pelanggan menanti langsung saja menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

" Baik "

Setelah mengatakan satu kalimat yang sangat singkat itu Kyuhyun langsung bergegas menaiki tangga untuk pergi ke Kamar Tamu.

211

212

213

214

215

216

Ketika ia telah sampai didapan kamar Nomor 216, Kyuhyun merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk. Namun dengan keberaniannya, ia tepis pemikiran itu jauh-jauh.

" Hah~ "  
Hembusan nafas untuk menstabilkan detak jantung ia lakukan, dengan sigap ia raih kenop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan.

Ceklekk

Gelap

Kyuhyun menatap kearah sekeliling tempat, tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya lampu redup yang belum ditekan saklarnya agar menyala.

Trek

Namun detik berikutnya, ia membulatkan mata tak percaya. Lampu tiba-tiba menyala, menampilkan 3 orang _namja_ yang masih berpakaian Sekolah tidak rapi sedang berdiri tak jauh ia berpijak dengan pandangan menikam.

" Hai Kyu~ _wanna Waste your time with us_ ? "

Ujar _namja_ yang bernama Kriss sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan gaya sensual.

Gluk !

Ketiga _namja_ itu menyeringai ketika melihat Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Kyuhyun tak menyangka, 3 orang _namja_ yang sangat ingin ia hindari untuk bermain _Sex_ sedang berada dihadapannya.

"_ Come with us Kyu, come on !_ "

_Namja_ bernama Young Hwa mendekati Kyuhyun selangkah demi selangkah.

Mundur, Kyuhyun semakin mundur ketika Young Hwa semakin mendekat disusul dengan kedua temannya dari belakang.

" Don't be afraid Kyu, we just wanna F*CK your Hole ! "

Brukk

Punggung Kyuhyun menatap pintu, ia lupa bahwa pintu itu akan tertutup dan terkunci secara otomatis. Ia menyesal karna tak mendengarkan nasehat Yunho.

" Aku tidak takut terhadap kalian bertiga ! "

" Ha. Ha. Ha. "  
Tawa seorang _namja_ bernama Nickhun, ia tertawa layaknya seorang iblis yang sedang haus api.

Grep

Kyuhyun tercekat ketika kedua pergelangan tangannya dicengkram sangat kuat oleh Kriss, jantungnya berpacu cepat saat Nickhun mengangkat dagunya hingga keatas, dan Young Hwa kini sudah berdiri angkuh dihadapannya.

" Mau lari kemana lagi Kyu ? Kau tau bukan sifat kita ? Jika kau berani melawan ... "

Young Hwa mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyuhyun

" Kami tak segan-segan akan melakukan_ HardSex_ padamu ! "

Bisik Young Hwa sambil menjilat daun telinga Kyuhyun  
" Eunghh ... " Lenguhan Kyuhyun meluncur begitu saja saat Young Hwa menjilat daun telinganya dengan lembut.

Kriss menyentak kedua tangan Kyuhyun keatas, kemudian ia menelusupkan tangannya kedalam kaos Kyuhyun. Mengelus perut rata hingga naik menuju dada Kyuhyun yang sedikit berisi.

" Ahh, ouhhh "  
Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Nickhun juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Kriss lakukan, bedanya Nickhun memainkan dada kanan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kriss memilin _putting_ Kyuhyun hingga mengeras.

Kyuhyun lemas seketika, ia begitu menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang lembut seperti ini.

Young Hwa kini menjilati rahang Kyuhyun, kemudian lidahnya menelusuri tiap inci wajah Kyuhyun hingga berhenti tepat di bibir plum yang sangat diidam-idamkan.

" Ingat ! Jika kau pasrah seperti ini, kami akan menyentuhmu selembut kapas. Tapi jika sebaliknya, kau akan tau akibatnya ! "

Ujar Young Hwa kemudian menjilati sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang terbuka. Seakan tak puas dengan bermain _putting_-nya saja, Kriss kini mulai menyingkap kaos tersebut hingga keatas. Ia menjilat bibirnya ketika memandang _putting_ milik Kyuhyun yang mengeras dan berwarna merah mudah. Dengan penuh nafsu Kriss langsung meraup _putting_ itu dan menghisapnya layaknya bayi yang kehausan.

" Ahsss ! "

Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah surai rambut milik Kriss, ia tekan kepala Kriss agar kenikmatan yang mengalir pada area _sensitive_-nya semakin bertambah.

" Yesshh ... ! Ahh, ouhh~ Krisshh "

Nickhun yang tak ingin kalah langsung menurunkan tangannya kebawah kearah _junior_ Kyuhyun yang masih tertutupi celana jeans. Ia elus dengan gaya sensual, sebelum meremasnya hingga membuat Kyuhyun semakin mendesah.

" Ahhh .. Eungghmppphhh ! "

Bibir Kyuhyun langsung dibungkam dengan ciuman kasar oleh Young Hwa, memagutnya dengan penuh nafsu, kemudian meraup kedua bibir itu dan menghisapnya tanpa puas.

Nickhun semakin bersemangat ketika _Junior_ Kyuhyun ereksi, ia membuka resleting celana jeans Kyuhyun dan melorotkan celana tersebut hingga sebatas lutut.

Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi, ia sulit bernafas, tiba-tiba udara dingin menyapa area bawahnya hingga membuat Kyuhyun merinding.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong dada Young Hwa hingga ciuman keduanya terlepas. Lelehan saliva membasahi dagu Kyuhyun, kedua mata yang sayu serta deru nafas yang terengah-engah membuat Young Hwa tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan _HardSex_.

" Sh*t ! "  
Umpat Young Hwa.

Nickhun tak memperdulikan umpatan yang keluar dari bibir Young Hwa, ia sedang asyik mengocok _Junior_ mungil milik Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun tak kuat mendesah, hanya desisan dan erangan pelan yang ia keluarkan karna suaranya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

" Persetan dengan_ HardSex_ ! "  
Ujar Young Hwa sambil melepas sabuknya dan celana Sekolah yang melekat pada kakinya, ia sungguh tidak tahan. Setelah melepas Celana beserta dalaman lainnya, terpampanglah_ Junior Big Size_ milik Young Hwa yang tegak dan keras.

Kyuhyun tidak sadar bahwa kini Young Hwa akan membobolnya sekarang juga, ia begitu terlena akan sentuhan Nickhun dan Kriss.

Young Hwa mendekatkan _Junior_nya kearah Kyuhyun sebelum

Jlebb !

" ARGGHHH ! "

Teriakan kesakitan menggema pada kamar nomor 216, lelehan kristal bening itu kini telah membanjiri pipinya yang putih pucat. Ia meringis kesakitan saat tanpa aba-aba Young Hwa memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, menghujami_ Hole_-nya dengan tusukan-tusukan kencang.

Sakit dan perih

Itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan kini, namun teriakan dan isakan pilu itu tergantikan desahan nikmat saat Nickhun mengulum _nipple_nya dan Kriss ganti mengocok _Junior_nya dengan kecepatan penuh.

" Ahhh, ahhhss , ouhh .. _There_ ! "  
Ujar Kyuhyun ketika Young Hwa berhasil menemukan _sweet spots_nya, ia semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Young Hwa menekan _butt_-nya hingga kini _Junior_ young Hwa tertanam penuh didalam _Hole_ miliknya.

" Arghh ! D*mn ! Sh*t ! Kauhhh, ahh, ahh, Kettathh Kyu ! "  
Ujar Young Hwa sambil terus melakukan aksinya.

Nickhun kini berpindah posisi, ia berada dibelakang Kyuhyun. Karna tak sabar ingin _mencicipi_ Hole ketat milik Kyuhyun, Nickhun membuka resleting celananya kemudian mengeluarkan _junior_nya yang tak kalah besar dari _Junior_ Young Hwa.

Tanpa aba-aba Nickhun langsung menghentakan _Junior_nya kedalam _Hole_ belakang Kyuhyun.

" Argghhh ! Hiks, hiks "

Kyuhyun terisak, _Hole_-nya seperti disobek dengan belati tajam. Ini keterlaluan, padahal ia sudah pasrah namun ternyata ketiga _namja_ itu mengingkari janjinya. Mereka melakukan BDSM padanya.

" Ouhh ! _This is good_hhhh, _your tight_ Kyu ! "  
Racau Nickhun sambil terus menghentakan_ junior_nya maju-mundur.

Kali ini Kyuhyun tak mendesah, ia terisak, menangis dan merintih kesakitan. Ia begitu lelah berdiri menahan tubuhnya, ia merasakan perih dibagian _Hole_-nya. Terpampang jelas darah mengalir diarea selangkangannya.

" F*CK ! F*CK ! F*CK ! "  
Ujar Kriss ketika melihat Nickhun dan Young Hwa sedang menikmati _hole_ Kyuhyun dengan wajah nikmat.

Kriss mengerang tertahan, nafasnya memburu, ia juga ingin merasakan_ Hole_ Kyuhyun yang ketat itu menjepit _junior_nya yang besar.

Dengan sigap ia melorotkan celananya, kemudian melepas CDnya dan langsung mengarahkan batang _junior_nya yang tegak kearah_ Hole_ belakang milik Kyuhyun.

Jlebbb !

" Akkkhhh ! Hiks ! Hiks ! _appo_ ! _Apoo_ ! Keluarkanh .. Ahkk "

Ujar Kyuhyun dengan lemas, Nickhun, Kriss dan Young Hwa seakan tuli akan teriakan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua menikmati_ Hole_ ketat milik Kyuhyun dengan penuh gairah dan nafsu.

" Ahh ! Ahhh ! Kau nikmathhh Kyu ! Ouhhh ... B*tch ! "  
Ujar Kriss sambil menampar _Butt_ Kyuhyun hingga memerah.

Nickhun yang berada disamping Kriss juga meracau nikmat, ia meremas dada Kyuhyun dan memelintir _putting_ Kyuhyun hingga membuat empunya mengerang.

Crott !

" Ahh ! Sh*t ! "  
Umpat Young Hwa ketika ia sudah sampai dalam kenikmatan tiada tara, ia mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu dan mengelap keringat di dahinya.

Nickhun dan Kriss masih tetap menusukan _junior_nya kedalam _Hole_ belakang milik Kyuhyun, mereka berdua membuat Kyuhyun terkulai lemas hingga tubuhnya kini menyandar pada dada bidang Young Hwa.

Kyuhyun tak kuat, kepalanya sangat pusing. Rasanya ia tak bisa berdiri lagi. Dan terakhir yang ia dengar adalah jeritan nikmat dari bibir Nickhun dan Kriss, serta _Hole_-nya yang terasa penuh oleh cairan kental bernama sperma.

* * *

Pranggg !

Siwon terkejut ketika tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan gelas kaca yang sedang ia cuci, ia baru saja meminum air putih kemudian mencucinya agar bersih.

Namun saat Siwon menggosok gelas kaca tersebut menggunakan spons, tiba-tiba tangannya licin karna sabun sehingga gelas itu terlepas dari genggamannya dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Siwon merasakan perasaan yang tak enak, seperti ada sesuatu mengganjal di dalam lubuk hatinya. Dan ia tidak tau itu apa.

" Hah~ "

Siwon menghela nafasnya sebelum memunguti pecahan beling itu satu persatu, namun lagi-lagi ia tidak fokus.

" Auww ! "

Pecahan beling itu mengenai jarinya hingga berdarah, langsung saja Siwon menghisap darah itu agar berhenti keluar.

Siwon masih berpikir, ia melihat jarinya yang terluka kemudian mengingat sebuah nama didalam otaknya.

_' Kyuhyun '_

* * *

Yunho meletakan dokumen-dokumen pasien kedalam laci, namun setelah itu sebuah _frame_ menarik perhatiannya. Ia raih _Frame_ berbingkai kerang-kerang laut tersebut kemudian mengamati foto yang terpajang di dalam _Frame_.

Sebuah Foto yang membuatnya tersenyum lembut, foto itu sederhana, bergambarkan sosok _namja_ imut yang sedang tertidur diatas pohon. Dengan beralaskan rantai pohon yang tebal, _namja_ itu tertidur begitu damainya.

Foto itu ia ambil ketika tanpa sengaja ia melewati Taman Kota yang sedang sepi oleh wisatawan pengunjung. Disana tepatnya di sebuah pohon ekk dengan daun berwarna kuning seorang _namja_ tertidur pulas, Yunho yang mengenali wajah damai namja itu langsung mengambil kamera ponselnya dan memotret pohon tersebut dari jauh.

Yunho meletakan kembali _frame_ tersebut diatas laci.

Ceklekk

" Dokter Jung- "

Pyarr !

" _Ommo_ !_ Mianhe_ Dokter Jung, saya mengagetkan anda "  
Yunho menatap_ frame_ yang kini sudah tergelatak diatas lantai dengan keadaan pecah dan rusak. Kaca yang melapisi Foto tersebut kini sudah retak, dan juga hiasan kerang-kerang laut itu terlepas hingga berhamburan dimana-mana.

Yunho merasakan firasat buruk, dan itu tertuju pada seorang _namja_ yang sangat ingin ia jaga, ia lindungi, dan ia sayangi.

Cho Kyuhyun.

" Kyu~ "  
Lirih Yunho sambil memandang lurus kedepan.

" Dokter ... Dokter Jung ? Anda baik-baik saja ? "  
Ujar seorang suster yang tadi mengagetkan Yunho, ia sedikit bingung dengan sikap Dokter Jung.

" Dokter Jung, anda baik-baik saja ? Dokter- "

Srett

Yunho melepas jas dokternya kemudian meletakannya kesembarang tempat, ia meraih kunci beserta jas tebal berwarna hitam sebelum keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

" Dokter Jung ! Anda mau pergi kemana ? Dokter Jung ! "  
Seakan tuli oleh panggilan sang Suster, Yunho langsung bergegas menuju parkiran mobil untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Tempat dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan sosok yang membuatnya merasakan firasat buruk.

Dan itu berada di,_ Night Club_, tempat dimana Kyuhyun bekerja.

" Kyuhyun-ah, kumohon jangan membuat _Hyung_ khawatir "

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Hay, hay, hay ...  
Saya kembali lagi membawa Chapter 5 !  
Well, gimana gimana gimana ? Adakah Typo(s) di tulisan saya ?  
Maafkan saya, saya seharusnya Update kilat. Namun karna PR serta Tugas-Tugas lainnya mengelumpuk menjadi gudang, saya jadi menunda-nunda untuk men-translate FF ini.

Disini ada NC-nya, YoungKrisKhunKyu, main ne klo Kyuhyun di rape ma 3 namja itu#siwon: *jitakJenny.  
Sebenarnya saya agak merinding ketika mentranslate Chapter ini karna ada NC-nya, dan itu membuat saya sesak nafas dan kejang kejang#plakk#Kyuhyun: ALAY !.

untuk masalah Typo(s) kemarin saya minta maaf, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan lain kali saya akan berusaha agar teliti.

Dan untuk mempertanyakan perasaan Yunho terhadap Kyuhyun, mereka berdua hanya sebatas Kakak beradik. Lalu masalah Yunho mencium Kyuhyun, itu Yunho lakukan karna ia teringat Dongeng Sleeping Beauty yang terbangun ketika dicium pangerannya.

Lalu ada yang nanya tentang saya dan Mantha mengganti Type Blood Kyuhyun, well itu sengaja di lakukan agar Type Blood-nya sama seperti kedua orang tuanya.

Pstt pstt, bocoran : Keluarga Kyuhyun akan diketahui + sebab Kyuhyun melupakan masa2 remajanya.

Banyak yang jawab Kyuhyun itu Amnesia, tapi ... Kita lihat aja nanti yaa :)

Dan guys, ingat ini hanya Fanfic, sesuatu yang tak akan pernah terjadi bisa terjadi didalam Fanfic. Dan itu bisa diwujudkan jika Author ( Jenny n Mantha ) menghendaki.

hehehe, karna saya sudah berusaha jadi boleh dong minta reviewnya.  
Pleaseeeee ... Saya butuh Review dari kalian, karna menurut saya Review adalah sebuah penghargaan atas jerih payah Author sebagai penulis.

Kemaren akk bilang ke Mantha tentang Review kalian, dia senenggggg pake banget pas baca pujian dari kalian. Tapi saya tidak bilang/memberitahu tentang adanya Siders di FF yang ia buat. Saya takut Mantha bakalan sakit hati dan berhenti menulis, karna Mantha itu orangnya Sensitive dan juga Moddy.

Prinsipnya hanya satu " tak ada peminat, tak ada semangat "

Saya tidak mempersalahkan Siders, namun saya hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa **" jika anda ( Siders ) menjadi Penulis, dan anda membuat buku kemudian menerbitkannya lalu di jual di Toko Buku, apa yang anda rasakan ketika buku anda hanya dilihat saja namun tidak dibeli ? "**

Itu saja gambaran tentang saya terhadap Siders with Author.

So, do you want a give me a Review pleaseeee ?


End file.
